


Ask Me Again

by jstrattford



Series: I just want to be where you are [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr AU, famous blogger harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstrattford/pseuds/jstrattford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry accidentally sends Niall a message off anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of ongoing series open, but this is my way of letting you all know which works I have in progress and which you should expect sequels to. I won't let out which one will updated first, but I can tell you that it will be a proper oneshot that should appear in the very near future. 
> 
> Also, thank you for reading this drabble that was originally posted [here](http://arie-172.tumblr.com/post/107154320152/w-c-1-300-tumblr-niall-has-decided-is-a-weird).

Tumblr, Niall has decided, is a weird site.

Blogs about the loads of different ways to make lasagna, the what’s “ _in_ ” in the fashion world, pictures of the Seven Great Wonders of the World, and yes, there are  _even_  blogs about porn (which Niall might have  _accidentally_  clicked on once or twice) - he’s been online enough to know that there are no limits in the Tumblr universe.

But then there’s his blog. The one with the most basic and used theme that consists of pictures of bands, Niall’s favorite football players, humorous posts that get a laugh out of Niall, and most of all, selfies, which he supposes is primarily the reason why he even has followers in the first place.

He’s by no means a popular blog, only boasts of about 400 followers who don’t even seem to take notice of all his other witty posts - hello, did they not see the cleverness in his last post about Neymar? But, considering all that, he does pretty well for someone who posts very little.

The most notes he’s gotten on a selfie is 203. Not bad for a guy who doesn’t religiously do anything else but reblog old posts from other people. And even if the majority of the people who reblog his selfies are from strangers (99% of them are) he likes reading the outrageousness of their tags, like  _Oh my God You are FIT! PLease Marry MEE !!_

That’s always been the amusing part to Niall because he never expected pictures of himself to generate that type of reaction on a website like Tumblr because Tumblr is just a way to kill time. It’s just somewhere he can pretend he’s got no responsibilities and avoid taking out the trash like his mother asked him to 30 minutes ago because reblogging that picture of David Luiz is much more entertaining, he tells himself, opening up his laptop and logging in to check out if he’s got any new notes on his last selfie.

At first glance, everything on his dashboard seems normal but then Niall catches the activity bar and wait – Niall’s eyes almost fall out of his sockets. Why is it soaring? Why does he suddenly have 67 new messages? And why the fuck does he have 129 new followers?!

_harrystyles liked your post_

Niall squints as he reads the name because to his knowledge he’s never seen it before today. At least he doesn’t think so, but then again he doesn’t really know anyone by url besides Liam and Zayn so it’d be hard to tell who this guy is.

Niall stares hard at the url but then curiosity gets the best of him and he finds himself clicking on it, taking him to a very simple but easy to navigate page.

And  _oh_. That’s why he’s gotten loads of likes and reblogs because this guy - Harry - just reblogged his selfie, and apparently this Harry guy is one of those tumblr famous blogs, as seen by his 100k post about what else but the word $tyle$.

 _But why did he reblog that pic?_  Niall frowns to himself, going back to his selfie as he examines it closely. There’s nothing spectacular about it. It’s just one of him staring into the camera and sticking out his tongue, but that’s never caused much commotion nor interest from people.

“Ah, fuck it,” Niall lets out through a heavy breath as he shakes his head and goes to his messages, brows furrowing together when he sees the context.

_Fuck you are fucking fit!! Kill me with your eyse!! 0.0_

_Hey :)) You’re cute. xx_

_LeT ME HAVE ur FACE_

And loads more but they’re all on anon, as Niall scrolls through them until his eyes land on one that finally has a url to match the message and what do you know? It’s from that “harrystyles” - icon picture catching Niall’s eyes because upon closer inspection he’s realizing this guy is kind of fit. He’s got a nice face, green eyes that demand a second glance, curly hair that goes past his ears - he’s pretty damn attractive, Niall thinks, swallowing a bit when his eyes read the message.

_I don’t know you and you don’t know me but I’d suck your cock :)_

_What?_ Niall blinks a couple of times as his eyes widen in disbelief. There’s no way he could be serious, right? He’s got to be joking. What kind of person would even send this? Well…at least without hiding on anon, Niall reasons, as he clicks answer with a slight smile on his face.

_Hahaa thanks ?_

He types, contemplating if he should add more but hits send once he hears his mother’s stern voice calling him again, shutting off his laptop as he leaves his room.

*

Niall’s out with his friend Liam when he gets another message from “harrystyles.” It’s a lot more tame this time and extremely apologetic, which would be funny if Niall didn’t feel a tiny bit sorry for the guy because really,  _who wouldn’t be?_

_Ooops. I meant to send that message on anon. I’m really sorry if I offended you. Please don’t think I’m like that. I don’t know why I even said that._

Niall shakes his head because he’s got a pretty good idea of why this guy would say something like “that”, mouth stretching into a wide smile when he hits answer.

_Hey mate it’s no problem ! I don’t mind ! It’s nice having a face to match such a nice message ! HA !_

“Hey, who are you talking to?” Liam asks, distracting Niall from his phone as they wait for the waitress to come with their food.

“Just some guy who messaged me,” Niall grins, biting his lips.

“That can wait,” Liam frowns hard, when he really means is  _stop ignoring me for your goddamn phone._

Niall rolls his eyes at that, muttering “fuck, alright,” but lets out a chuckle. He’d have plenty of time to look through Harry’s blog later.

*  

It’s out of nerves that Niall runs to his room right after breakfast with Liam to get his laptop. It’s out of his desire to check out any new updates from that humor blog that he immediately logs into Tumblr. And, that tightening around his stomach is based only on the fact that he wants to see if he’s gotten any new messages -  _not_  from one specific user though - as Niall eagerly clicks on his messages with his heart pounding loudly.

However, he can’t help but feel a deflating sensation in his chest when he sees that all of the messages are from anons and that there’s no icon of the guy with the camera in his hands.

Disappointed, Niall lets out a sigh but gets out his phone to take a new picture. He sticks to his go-to quirking of the eyebrow because that’s always been a successful one, and since he’s got loads of new followers he figures it should get more notes than any of his previous ones.

Niall presses _post_ and he’s surprised to see a notification within the first five seconds.

 _harrystyles liked your photo_.

_harrystyles reblogged your photo._

Shit! Shit! Shit!! He was online.

 _Calm the fuck down_ , Niall tells himself, breathing as he goes to Harry’s page to look at the tags.

#I don’t know you but I’d like to #niall? #is it okay if I call you that?

Niall laughs a bit, letting the features of his face calm when he sees another notification.

_harrystyles is now following you_

And since he’s been looking for new blogs to follow, why not now? Niall reasons, clicking the follow button on Harry’s page, hitting refresh to see a new message on his dashboard.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if you'd like to say [hello](http://arie-172.tumblr.com/).


End file.
